I Got a Secret Weapon
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel Depth is seated in front of the piano, experimentally tapping on the keys to see if the thing is even in tune, let alone playable with all the shots it’s taken. "Really Foz-E you should put up something to protect the pianists if you wanna keep them." The door part, and in walks Swivel. She was starting to become a bit of a regular here, and a few mechs wave at her in passing. Naturally, she gives them each nods, smiles, and hellos, but the pleasantries end there as they go back to whatever they were doing before, whether it was chatting amidst each other, or just quietly contemplating their lives while nursing a drink. Swivel notes Depth over by the piano, making a few off-key sounds as he taps on the keys. She wanders over and holds up her hand, her thumb up, index finger out, and the rest of the fingers curled in, as if grasping an invisible gun. "Bam!" Depth clutches at his chest, makes a convincing "URK!" then falls off the stool with a solid thunk! He even pulls the full on gray of the dead that Cybertronians get when they die. Yeah, convincing. Swivel instantly jerks her arm up, her elbow making a right angle, and blows on the edge of her finger. She then grins and walks over to Depth's fallen, gray form, lifting up her leg and pressing her foot down on Depth, pinning him. She then raises her arms, her hands balled into fists. "And Swivel is victorious over the nefarious space monster!" Depth would snicker at that one if he weren't supposed to be dead. He gives a couple of death twitches and goes still again. Playing the part of a dead mech is just too easy. Just lie here and that's about it. Swivel removes her foot from Depth and turns around, raising her hands into the air again. "Can I get a cheer for the conquering hero?" she projects loudly without actually shouting. There are a few half-hearted cheers from those who feel like playing along, while the rest attend to more dour tasks, such as brooding. "Oh come on!" Swivel says plaintive at the lack of enthusiasm. She then glances over her shoulder at Depth. "Guess I'm not as popular as you." Depth flicks an optic on, then the other. Color returning to him as he sits up. "Eh I'm not popular with the ones that lost bets to me." he notes, then gets to his feet. "Next time though, if you are gonna shoot me, use a real gun eh?" he asks. He could be teasing.. maybe. Swivel fully turns to Depth now, perching her hands upon her studded hip and cranks up one optic ridge, while she furrows the other, narrowing the corresponding optic. "What? And waste my ammo? You're joking right? Tch," she clicks her tongue and then brings up a hand, wagging her finger. "I know better than that, Depth." Depth chuckles softly, leaning over to peer at you, "Well then, how about a knife.. stab me.." he suggests. "Either way, not like it really hurts me none. All impervious and drek like that." he gestures loosely with his hands. "So.. sweetness.. what you been doing eh? Getting all sorts of creds running round like a critter with its head cut off?" Swivel puts her hand back on her hip and leans forward just a little, feigning a grouchy expression. However, the twitching at the corners of her mouth shows she is trying hard not to smile. "I do NOT run around like a critter with my head cut off!" she says, falsely indignant. She then allows the smile to burst onto her face, not fighting it anymore and giggles. "I'm keeping myself busy and keeping myself paid. What about you? Been relieving local mechs of their creds?" Depth shakes his head to the question, "Actually no." he gestures toward the bar, then moves over that direction. "I got a feeling I won't need them for much longer." He bellies up to the bar and orders, "Blue Buster, Foz-E, and gimme that big mug you slag heap." he chuckles. Swivel walks with Depth over to the bar, scrambling up onto a stool and places her elbows on the bar. "Why do you get that feeling, Depth? Angered too many locals and worrying someone might have figured out how to end you?" Depth takes the drink from Foz-E as he hands it over to him. Taking a deep gulp of it, then replies, "No and yes. But neither too. You heard about the time rift?" he asks. Swivel stares at Depth. She is clearly confused by the reference to the time rift, and so it is redundant of her to say. "No, don't think I have." She leans a little closer, and if she were a creature with large ears, they would no doubt be perked forward. Depth hms, "I see." he murmurs, then states. "Well you see I came through that rift in my life pod. I'm not from this time. I'm from another one entirely. With that rift reopening, there's good odds that my friends will be along to come get me." Swivel raises her optics ridges for a moment or two. "Oh... you're from another time? Ugh... I thought a lot of that was only fiction..." she looks queasy for a moment or two. "Well... I hope you get wherever you are going safely, and with your own kind. But... but won't you be leaving someone behind? Someone you'd rather not leave?" Depth nods, "Mmm hmm. Future time." he states, then a sigh, "Yeah.. I am.. and I don't want to... but I got no choice. I've already mucked things up even being here. I'm dreading telling her we'll have to part ways." Swivel taps her fingers on the bar counter, thinking for a moment or two. "Oh.... well I guess you'd be wanting to do the courteous brave thing by telling her yourself.... but if by chance you'd rather not, I could send the message. I'd even do it free of charge." She smiles. "Awe, but if this is happening soon, you'd likely want to spend as much time with her as possible." Depth considers that offer for a few moments, then shakes his head. "I appreciate you offering sweetness but that's totally not how I roll. I'm doing it in person, hopefully before they show up. Otherwise it's gonna be a hurried goodbye." he notes, then sips at his drink. Swivel nods her head, still smiling. "I understand perfectly. But... are you sure going back is... um... is safe? I mean, ah, with time travel and everything, things could get murky or something," she looks queasy again for a moment then shrugs her shoulders. "But then, I don't want to think about it. Stuff like that hurts my head far too much. I'll just think to myself you are going very very far away." Depth nods, "It'll be safe and that's a good way to think of it." he tells you, "Just not sure how to break this to her. I mean would you want the blunt truth or something a bit watered down?" Swivel thinks for a moment or two. "Blunt, I think. But I don't know the femme in question, so you'll have to use your own discretion." Depth hms to that, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Bubbles." he replies, idly tapping his fingers on his thigh. Looking contemplative as he sips on his drink. Swivel laces her fingers together and sets them upon the counter and is quiet for a moment or two. "I'll kinda miss you. But, I'm not going to pine over you. I'll leave that to the mystery femme." Depth cocks his head to that, "You'll miss me? Really? Huh." he murmurs then nods, "Yeah.. I'm thinking of a way to lessen that... got a secret weapon as it were." Swivel widens her optic ridges in curiosity. "A secret weapon you say? What sort of secret weapon? Oh I guess I can't be asking if it's supposed to be a secret weapon, but... you've perked my curiosity. What do you think will make it easier for her to accept your leaving?" Depth reaches a hand into his body and retrieves a black key, "This is my secret weapon." then he looks at you, "Memory of me wipe. Would resolve any pining." Swivel stares at the key for a long moment. She then smiles. "Awe.... you're joking right? Because that's more cowardly than not telling her yourself... and it shows you don't have any faith in her at all to cherish memories and move on." Depth states, "I'd only do it if she wanted it Swivel. Wouldn't be cool if I did it without her knowledge." Swivel nods her head enthusiastically. "Right. It would be COMPLETELY uncool if you did it without her consent. Well, if I were her, I'd say "no, no you shouldn't do that" because you just don't mess with people's memories! In fact, that kind of power is one to be easily abused. I mean, even with the best intentions." She pauses a moment. "Can that alter anyone's memories, or just hers?" Depth nods his head to your words, "I know. But then I can be a complete jerk when I wish to be. And I could alter the whole planet's memories with this thing, make everyone forget about me." Swivel blinks her optics a few times. "Well, you can make us forget you, but then you'd have to strain to explain things you effected. But... there's no need for you to be a jerk, now, is there?" Depth nods, "Yeah. Point taken there." he sighs, he finishes his drink. "I need to go think about what to say to her, you take care okay?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP